


Daughter Of Despair

by SDHSL-RarePair-Writer (Tht0neGal666)



Series: The Story Of Despair [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Junko has a horse, Junko is Riliane, Mukuro is Allen, Togami is Kyle, Upupupupu, mixing of translations, rawr, slightly altered lyrics, twin feelz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tht0neGal666/pseuds/SDHSL-RarePair-Writer
Summary: There was once upon a time in another placeAn evil kingdom who no person dared to faceAnd the ruler was a girl so meanA tiny little princess of only age fourteen!





	Daughter Of Despair

{Upupupu~ So, shall we start?} 

Mukuro nodded her head at her sister's question, giving a low bow in her tattered suit ( _Ewww, you look so pretty in a dress Mukuro, I hate it! wear the suit instead. it fits you better._ ). Junko returned the action with a beaming, excited grin, giggling as the clock struck 3 o'clock for the first time of her despairing reign. However, this is of little importance to the story, so let us forget it. 

~~~~~~

{There was once upon a time in another place an evil kingdom who no person dared to face.} 

That wasn't always true, however. In fact, their parents had been quite kind to their people. Or perhaps they hadn't, and the people of the present simply assumed that any time before Her reign was better. Honestly, the princess herself could barely remember. All She could recall from her early childhood was Despair. And that never changed.

{and the ruler was a girl so mean, a tiny little princess of only age 16!}

no one spoke Her name. No one dared. She was barely a teenager, but She ruled with no guidance but her own hunger for despair. Honestly, mean was such a mild way of putting it. But then again, who would dare to insult the queen?

{so much furniture littered her abode} 

There used to be more furniture. In fact, the furniture She had now was either Ugly or very stubborn and scratched up. She had destroyed all of Her favorite furniture, for nothing but the sake of despair. That didn't mean that She didn't buy more furniture, luxurious and lined with treasures that weren't necessary for comfort. Really, it was all almost as ugly as Her twin. 

{A loyal servant, Whose likeness surely showed~}

Ugly, but useful. A fighter, a killer, anything the princess needed. she did whatever the princess requested, and the princess had absolutely no qualms abusing this (or any other) command. she would die for the princess. She put hours into changing her appearance to attend Gala's the princess had no interest in. The perfect little tool (and Her only family), and that was really the only reason she was allowed to remain at Her side.

{Joshephine was what her horse was named.}

Keyword on "was". The beautiful creature with a perfect coat and peak health had been killed off years ago. The princess was feeling a bit too glad, so she ordered her favorite horse to death, breaking her legs and turning her into a bottle of glue that sat proudly on her desk.

{All the riches in the world are what she claimed.}

She had little interest in said riches, honestly. She didn't care much for her luxurious quality of life. In fact, quite the opposite, she would much prefer the Despair of living in squalor (and she should know, she had allowed her ugly sister to impersonate her for weeks on end when she was especially bored and wanted to live on the horrid streets she had driven mad, witnessing murder and assault and laughing). Alas, taking all the riches for herself would force others to share in her beloved Despair. She was nothing if not generous, despite the claims of others. She just..Had her own way to show it.

{"If you're short on money that's no big thing, just take from those whom you dangle on a string!"}

Her advice given so easily to a brown sobbing girl dressed in a red cowl, ocean blue eyes glaring up at her with a burning fire. The monarch looked down on her with a bemused snicker, as if she had no comprehension of the fact that many people dangled no one on a string (well, she was well aware, but that was their fault really. It wasn't hard to find idiots to bend to your rule, if you have no one at your beck and call then you're beyond sympathy). It mattered not though, and she dismissed the girl who graved over a dead...Friend? Lover? Ally? The monarch didn't care enough to pay attention. The peasant was dismissed with a scoff.

{To all of those who want to bring me down; You'll just tidy up my Gown!"}

The next day she came face to face with a boy who looked much like the girl from the day prior, pretty sea blue eyes and an athletic build, though he looked younger. Perhaps siblings? She shrugged at the thought, dismissing the boy as she did the other girl, and earning angry shouts and promises of usurping in response. She saw the Servant tense beside her at the threat, and she only giggled and demanded he stay instead of kicking him out. She had changed her mind. He could make a lovely kitchen boy. She licked her lips at the despair that coated his face that the thought of not returning home, and almost shivered at the thought of the face being reflected on the girl from the day prior.

{"Now, Bow to me!"}

She demanded, towering above the sobbing boy. He took a moment, but The Queen was nothing if not in control of every situation, and the boy bowed to her, then ran to the kitchen he had been sentenced to. Everything was going as she wished, as it should.

{"Evil Flowers, Steadily Bloom~"}

months later, she heard the jingling song from atop a nearby building. She looked up curiously, and her gaze was met by five children who sang it as if it were their funeral tune and-oh. This could be interesting. She snuck out off of her balcony window and up behind the group of children, and scoffed at them condescendingly. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded as a leader should, and the redhead jumped to defend the other four. She caught a glint in the eye of the cucumber haired girl, a glint that was akin to a child being separated from a toy. The Queen grinned because she knew exactly what she would do with these children.

{"With an Array of Colorful Doom!"~"}

The Girl that had captured Her interest continued to sing as the others stared at the teenager, awaiting her to say something. As a Queen should, she delivered. "Well, give them to me! If you are not to use your lives...I want them, little shits!" She ordered, pointing a demanding finger at the children, and how could they refuse? They followed her back to the castle, and she got them started on their mission.

{"But the weeds that feel they want to stay, They'll just die and feed me the same anyway.~"}

The handicapped girl finished the tune with a smile and nodded. "Monaka agrees with Big Sis! We don't have anything better to do, right? nyaa!" She stated, and The Queen decided she quite liked this one as the other four nodded along and were made to bend to her every whim. She also decided she liked the song. It was appropriate.

{The princess held a love for a man,}

Well, she didn't love him. In fact, she didn't care much at all for him. But, love always seemed to captivate an audience more, so that was the story she spun for her army and whoever else listened. Honestly, she just needed the power that came with aligning their kingdoms. However-

{Of gold who wasn't very much her fan.}

And that's where the problem lied. Not only did the blond prince hold a special contempt for her, but-

{Instead he chose a common Boy}

His heart already belonged to another. It was quite a bother, honestly. This could have been so much easier. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to really complain. After all, the more fight, the more excuses for death, the more despair, the more fun, the larger her smile grew.

{Who the price saw as his only Joy.}

The prince of Gold was lonely, growing up stone cold. The Queen was almost curious enough to ask how the simple boy wormed his way into the prince's heart. It didn't matter. She just had to get rid of him. That would ruin the prince's life, leave him to crumble into her fingers. But...She could go a step further.

{The princess knew this and was filled with rage, so she called her minister locked in a cage.}

It was infuriatingly easy to execute her plan. She called up the worthless minister of hers, something that could be a feat of itself sometimes, and almost groaned at how simply the bookworm/murderer came. 

{And she said, in a soft voice, not to be heard; Make sure the brown kingdom is badly stirred.}

The purple braided girl didn't ask, she wasn't stupid enough to, but the monarch watched the question of 'why' flitter across the girls face, so she answered anyway. She smirked as she said it, because 'Togami-San has a lover there!' pulled the exact reaction she had wanted and her Minister's sneezed with purpose as a murderous intent sparked in her eyes. The teen giggled and waved the maniac off to do as she pleased, and whispered her servant's special job for the freckled girl alone to hear. 

{Houses of the people were burned to the ground, so many voices would no longer make a sound.}

The braided girl went on a rampage, with a shadowed militant girl and the country's army following her for good measure. They razed the country, not a prisoner to be taken (as far as the queen knew or cared). if they were in the brown valley, they had died screaming and begging for mercy or forgiveness or a reason. The army wore armor designed by the Queens five wards, black clashing with white clashing with red in an ugly duality that made her giddy. 

{The people who had suffered so much pain didn't get pity from the one who'd slain!}

Or, at least, not the one they begged for pity. The servant hadn't shown any but felt plenty. The Murderer had barely paid attention. The Minister felt sick knowing what she'd unleashed. The soldiers were drowning in guilt as they stared at the corpses of common folk, because that's all the Brown Country had, commoners, trying to get by and perfect farmland that had been set ablaze. Even the children that sat on the balcony and watched, heeding their 'Big Sis's' every beck and call in place of the servant, felt something vaguely off about it all, though they couldn't place it and didn't care to try because She was pleased. However, the woman herself had no trace of any such regret. But, the one who ordered the attack, the one the victims cursed or apologized to or begged in their last moments? She sat above it all and watched, laughter ringing through the castle loud enough to drown out the screams of the innocents if people tried hard enough.

{"Oh, It's Tea Time."}

The children all sat around her, watching the night that was lit with an inferno coming from a once full of life Valley. The 'War', if you could even call it that, had ended 3 hours ago and 7 hours after it had started. The screams of pain had long since died, but there was an encore in the form of the wailing of those wallowing in their loss or in horror at what they'd done, and it was so perfectly despairful that she almost didn't notice as the bells as they rang the time she always reserved for a break from her usual chaos to enjoy the little things in life. It was the green haired girl sitting beside her that pointed it out and the flame and bubblegum children arguing as they raced to retrieve her treat that reminded her, and she smiled. She took it with an order of 'Sing Me A Song', something the children happily obliged, tune perky as always in spite of the apparent awfulness of the situation.

{"Evil Flowers, Steadily Bloom~"}

The masked child started off, quiet, enthralled with the sight before him as he absently sketched it out. The others joined quickly, shooting him a glare for stealing their thunder that he returned with a grin at the familiar feeling of being resented, even for something so small. 

{"With An Array Of Bloodied Doom~"}

They continued, and she couldn't help but notice how often they repeated the tune. It seemed to be their favorite, which was quite morbid as they had admitted to writing it specifically for their suicide she had interrupted. She couldn't complain though because she had yet to meet a situation where it didn't fit, and they often tweaked it to fit whatever the occasion was.

{"Even though the flower is so refined, The thorns had driven its garden to decline.~"}

She let out a giggle at that because three of the children seemed nervous about those specific lyrics, worried they would get in trouble for what almost sounded like an accusation lacing the lyrics. The fourth seemed to be excitedly awaiting the same reaction. But, the disabled one only smiled innocently like nothing happened, and glared when the blueberry opened his mouth to apologize, and the Royal only laughed and patted them on the head.

{To defeat the princess was no easy task, but the people could no longer wear their mask.}

The princess had made sure of that long ago. She had been eagerly awaiting an uprising, actually. It wouldn't succeed, of course, she wouldn't lose to such lowly peasants. It would be impossible for them to win the fight. But, that doesn't mean she didn't want the fight to happen. She couldn't wait to see the despair set in their faces as they saw the futility of it.

{Like a flock of birds they were led by a girl of red into the nigh.}

And, that? that was unexpected, and it made her growl a bit. She summoned the chestnut-haired boy, ignoring the strange disappearance of her most loyal servant. She had more important things to worry about, she told herself. she had the ocean eyed boy escorted to the dungeon and locked up the tightest as he could possibly, watching him kick and scream for his sister with a blank stare. She waved him goodbye and swore to herself that that damn wench would have to work a bit harder then that to get what she wanted.

{All the anger that had built up through the years, now consumed and left no fears.}

And that was what she never considered. She had been ruling by virtue of fear for so long. Of course, she had taken the time to weave her way into the hearts and minds and lives of some specific people, but she had neither the time nor patience to do that on a wider scale. Thus, her downfall, as she waited for the revolutionaries to turn back in fear for their life, her little devils setting traps and fights and deaths and playing with the demons that dared to threaten their big sis. The bears that they had painted black and white and trained and set loose on the commoners storming the castle. The horrors that were set up as decorations. None of this hindered the assult, it only fueled the anger the people felt, and there was nothing she could do about it.

{And her army was tired from the brown war, so their attack wasn't much of a chore.}

They weren't phisically tired, not maimed, not disabled. they were tired. Tired of fighting, tired of listening to her, tired of not standing up for themselves, tired of being afraid, tired of killing, tired of crying, tired of the screams, tired of not being able to sleep. So, when they heard whispers of the revelution to be led, they accepted it with open arms. Many of them threw themselves into the frey with a dispair they had a horrid feeling She would be proud of, wanting nothing more then to die and receiving their wish from their fellow countrymen that didn't, couldn't, care exactly who they were slaughtering for their cause. others retreated, ran away and prayed their families would be able to lead a peaceful life without Her.

{Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the Court}

The queen looked down on them with a glare, standing on the roof of the palace and sending a clear message to those surrounding her; Come and get me. Her plan had failed, she hated to admit, thus she did the only thing she could do in moments like this. She laughed at the pain and wollowed in the despair, sitting on pins and needles as she awaited her death. She whispers an admittance that she had lost to herself and a single tear ran down her face as she faced the despair of losing for the first time in her life. She loved it.

{The servants ran away as time was short.}

She watched the fleeing forms of the men and woman she had abused and commanded and threatened since before she had hit double digits. She watched them slip from her grasp and let out another sigh as she dug her fingernails into her arms.

{Little Woman Princess Would never Pose A Fight, and she was finally captured in the night.}

She wasn't, not the queen, because a better alternitive presented herself, because her Sister had a good idea for once in her life, because they both knew why the soilder did it even as she lied through her teeth for a reason, because they both knew what was bound to happen and only one of them had accepted it, because the other rebelled against fate, because She had better fucking things to do with her life then die, because this was too despair filled to turn down.

{"You're such a disrespectful man!"}

The shout seemed to echo through the castle, empty save for the boy tucked away in the dungeons, the five children huddled in their room, and the Queen herself. It rang through the halls like a bell, and no one spoke after that as the girl was escorted off the balcony, out of the castles, and into a dirty slum.

{"...Evil flowers, Steadily Bloom, With an array of the Finest doom~"}

The song was much less jaring, a simple soothing tune that gradually weaved its way through the nearly empty castle. It started with one voice, and the others gradually joined, sounding a bit airy, and She realized they had probably been crying. She found the children and led them all away, wearing disquises much like her own as she hummed along with a twisted grin.

{"How the paradise that she made for herself Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf.~"}

the green girl sung the lyrics and glared up at her, as if daring her to retaliate, and all she did was give her a swat on the back of her head for the mocking lyrics. She was too deep in her anticipation for what was soon to come to care about the pretty song she usualy bothered to take a moment and enjoy. Instead, she started up her own song, for the first time, and the children stared in awe at her harsh voice being honed for something so petie.

{"There was once upon a time in another place, an evil kingdom whom no person dared to face, And the ruler was a girl so mean, a tiny little princess of only age 14!~"}

She started off, reciting a melody her and her twin had come up with once upon a time, a song they sung together to celebrate her coronation. It was one of the happiest memories she had, and she hated it. So, she'd spice the tune up a bit, tint it with despair.

{She was to be punished at 3 o'clock, When the church bells resounded with a tock.~"}

She sang it with a bitter kind of joy that seemed paradoxical, but sounded lovely, and the kids were captivated by it. bubblegum and lime hummed a harmony to support her voice and blueberry snapped a beat and the flame danced and the walnut clicked it out on his tongue. It was an odd sight, a group of children and a veiled woman singing such a morbid tune as they walked to the execution of a tyrant, but everyone else was too lost in their own excitement to notice.

{"The lady who was once Royalty was now bored in jail with no loyalty!~"}

She was particularly cruel here, walking her group to the jailhouse and singing it close enough for her ex-servant to hear clearly, a sadistic grin biting across her expression. The kingdom was full of people angry with the queen, and she couldn't help but giggle a bit as they gathered around her to sing along with the song she repeated, taunting the girl that had framed herself and unaware that the culprit was standing among them.

{At the time that eventually came, the church bells to her sounded rather lame.}

The event of taunting her stupid twin for her own actions had long since passed, and she had taken a nap with her loyal wards watching over her. She woke with a yawn as the flame tapped her energetically, and even a bit nervously, telling her that the prison was opening. She watched the jailed teen be escorted up to the Guillotine, her own preferred method of execution and an irony she was not blind to, and jumped to her feet, pushing her way to the front of the crowd. Her rainbow of children trailed behind her with varying levels of timidity, and they all watched her be shoved in place, and she didn't feel her nails dig into her palms while one child watched the blood drip from her fingers with a morbid curiosity.

{Without looking to the faces of the crowd, she said with her eyes in a shroud; "Oh, it's tea time!"}

The bell rang and she repeated the phrase the princess had almost grown tired of saying after so long. The twins made eye contact with one another, and the only feature that they actually shared, their eyes, made eye contact. the impostor stared at her, desperately, seeking some sort of validation, making sure she was doing everything right, face drowned in despair. She knew what she wanted to do, she wanted to give a glare and shake her head, look disappointing, watch her dear servant be overcome with despair as her final sacrifice was in vain. The despair would be delicious, she knew, and she knew that's what the girl expected her to do for that very reason, but she surprised both herself and the culprit by offering the only genuine smile she can remember ever mustering and nodding to the girl. Her face lit up with a disgusting joy, and she convinced herself that the despair of causing something as boring as happiness made up for the moment she had ruined for herself. The girl died holding up a peace symbol and the most openly happy expression she had ever seen.

{"Evil Flowers, Steadily Bloom, with an array of Colorful doom~"}

The children were silent for a moment, allowing a beat of silence for the other older sister they had grown closer then any of them cared to admit to. They all fled the scene as casually as they could, the five children huddling together and sobbing. They had pulled the kiwi girl out of her wheel chair and she sat with them, mourning the teen with their favourite song.

{Now the people speak of her without a second thought.}

They continued bitterly, all intelligent and aware exactly where the kingdom would go from here, the idiot sheep that they were, unlikely to even bother checking the makeup covered face or the wig or the toned figure that didn't fit the dainty image that had reigned in favor of blissful ignorance. Demons are idiots. 

{The daughter of evil had received what she sought.~"}

They ended, and by then all six of the crying people had realized exactly how open they were being, uncomfortable with the others seeing them cry. Junko was the one that started the laugh, the cackle, that sounded like it was ripping her apart or keeping her together, that was full of both sorrow and amusement and a perfect despairful joy. Monaka followed with childish quiet giggles, pushing herself back into her chair as she turned her cries to giggles and turned her face to the sky. Kotoko followed her princess and her queen eagerly, copying them and ending up somewhere between the pair. Jataro was almost manic, chortles and snorts working hard to make it seem like he was genuinely amused in hopes of making them hate him for his lack of sympathy. Nagisa coughed awkwardly, jumping to his feet and masking his sorrow with a blank expression as he watched the rest of them. Only Masaru joined them as soon as he realized what as happening, scratching at his face to rid it of the tears that showed weakness that he couldn't afford to have. Together, they wrote the lyrics to their final song on the wall of a nearby building, and left the Kingdom Of Pink.


End file.
